


Gadflies and Goodbyes

by voleuse



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-06
Updated: 2004-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodbye is as good as hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gadflies and Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Set between S4 and S5.

Wesley arrives at the door with a bottle of champagne and a Venus fly-trap.

"Hey," Lilah says, scratches idly at the scar on her neck. "Is that supposed to be ironic or something?"

"Or something," Wesley replies, inviting himself inside. He sets the plant on her kitchen counter and starts rummaging in her refrigerator to make room. "Did you make reservations?"

"Of course." She smoothes her hands over the silk of her dress, grabs a manila folder from her coffee table. "But we'll have to hurry, or we'll miss the flight."

Wesley whirls around. "Flight?"

"The jet leaves in half an hour." She opens the door again. "You didn't think we were staying in the city, were you?"

*

 

The flight to New York is a little over two hours.

Lilah usually gets antsy on flights. Luckily, Wesley's there to distract her.

*

 

The maitre'd shows them to a table in the center of the room, with a spectacular view of the skyline, as well as the various celebrities pretending that they're just like ordinary people, except with enormous expense accounts.

Wesley is still looking at the menu when their food arrives, and the server pours their wine. He glances up, startled.

"They know me," Lilah says, as if it explains the mysterious early arrival of their meal, but Wesley accepts it. They spend the next hour and a half in pleasant conversation, Wesley gently easing his foot under Lilah's skirt.

Things are just starting to become interesting when a loud discussion at the next table infringes upon theirs, and one of the diners--the latest in Young Hollywood--leaps out of his chair and, incidentally, jostles Lilah's shoulder rather roughly.

Her head falls off with a thump.

Young Hollywood's date shrieks, and he stands there dumbly, watching as her head rocks at his feet.

Wesley, at a loss, hails their server.

She arrives as if by teleportation, and picks up Lilah's head without hesitation. Steadily, she affixes it back to Lilah's neck, whispers something, and Wesley could swear he sees something shimmer from her fingers.

"Damn." Lilah blinks, rubs her throat. "It's all the wine. Loosens me right up." She smiles at the woman who put her back together again. "Thanks, Cindy. You're the best."

Cindy smiles and disappears again. A minute later, the maitre'd approaches the next table and politely asks Young Hollywood to leave.

Lilah watches with a smirk on her face. When the scene is done, she turns back to Wesley with a happy sigh.

"I love this place."

*

 

The flight back is less eventful, Lilah leaning against Wesley's shoulder as the jet skims over North America. "Nice night, Wes?"

"Lovely," he murmurs. "I wish every evening could be as pleasant."

She pulls away, a little bit gingerly. "Me, too."

"Lilah?" Wesley runs his hand over hers. "What's wrong?"

She sets her jaw, looks away from him. "I'm no good at this, Wesley."

"You?" His laugh is quiet, but harsh. "No more than I." He takes her hand, presses a kiss onto her palm. "But I think we match rather well."

"Yeah." A note of sarcasm enters her voice. "The good/evil thing makes us a perfect match."

"It makes for lively discussion, yes."

She shakes her head. "I don't think you deserve this."

"Deserve what?"

She looks out the window, watches as the sun begins to rise. "Nothing. Just--" She traces Wesley's face with her fingers, runs her hand over the place where the scar used to be on his throat. "Just kiss me."

*

 

Wesley wakes up the next morning, alone in his bed.

He doesn't remember a thing.


End file.
